


You Keep Me Sane

by Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, The 100 (TV) Season 2, The 100 (TV) Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis/pseuds/Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis
Summary: Hi I was wondering if I could request a John Murphy imagine where the reader is Bellamys sibling and she goes on the journey to the city of light and she gets trapped with Murphy and so over the days they start to warm up to each other and start liking one another? ~Request from Tumblr
Relationships: John Murphy (The 100)/Reader
Kudos: 10





	You Keep Me Sane

You had left Arkadia seeing as you felt you had no place there. You had gone with Jaha and his group of followers to find the City of Light. Of course one of your least favorite people was also with you, John Murphy. The more you trekked the more you felt like what Jaha was selling was a lie. It didn’t help much that the journey was harsh and you felt like you were gonna die in the dead zone. 

After making it through the mines the five of you that were left found a drone that led you all to a boat sitting at the edge of a large body of water. Of course, Jaha being his crazy self, convinced us all to get into the boat and head wherever the drone went off to. After hours of rowing and losing the last two of Jaha’s followers, you, Jaha, and Murphy had finally made it to land.

“John, let me help you,” Jaha said as he finishes pulling the boat up.

“I don’t want anything from you,” Murphy responds with an irritated tone.

“Come on. You’re a survivor. We all are,” Jaha responds.

“What’s your point?” You ask with the same irritated tone.

“Whatever you have to tell yourself to feel better, chancellor,” Murphy says back.

“Our destiny is out there, John and Y/N,” Jaha says.

“And what about Craig’s destiny?” You ask.

“We sacrificed a few to save the many,” Jaha answers.

“You know you’re right. I am a survivor. Which is exactly why...I am done following you. I’ll go my own way. You two can go whichever the hell way you want,” Murphy says walking off.

“John. John.” Jaha follows after him before Murphy falls down.   
“Get the hell away from me,” Murphy says trying to get away from Jaha.

“You’ve lost too much blood. Stay still,” Jaha struggles to get out and Murphy stops. In the distance, we hear a drone buzzing and it catches our attention.

“Did you hear that?” Jaha asks. A drone quickly flys over us and then flys away.

“I can’t make it. Just go. Alright, we all know you want to,” Murphy says struggling in the position he’s in.

“I’ll stay with him,” You say not wanting to go further into the wild goose chase.

“I’ll come back for you John and Y/N,” Jaha says before running off.

“Your promised land sucks!” Murphy yells.

You and Murphy make you way back to the boat, “So why didn’t you run off with him? I mean you followed him all the way here so I’d think you’d believe in what he’s preaching,” Murphy says.

“I don’t want to go on another goose chase. Besides I could say the same for you,” You say leaning against the boat.

“Well I guess we’re in the same boat, I mean why leave Bellamy and Octavia. You at least have a family,” Murphy questions.

“They’re off doing their own things. I had no place there, I felt better doing this than feeling useless at camp,” You respond hoping your siblings were ok. 

The next morning you wake up to find Murphy making his way up the beach. He stops and starts to uncover something from under the sand. 

“So what you were just gonna leave me here on my own?” You ask making your way up to Murphy uncovering a solar panel.

“No, I just wanted to see what we were dealing with out here,” Murphy responds.

“Uh-huh, sure. I know you, Murphy, you’d rather take care of yourself than look out for others,” You respond.

“You hear that?” Murphy asks before heading into the trees.

“Wait!” You yell before following him. You make your way through the tree with Murphy until you come upon a metal door.

“What do you think it is?” You ask.

“Let’s find out,” Murphy says before knocking on the door with his one good hand. You look around the door before you notice a small crack and start to pry at it. The door finally opens to a dark room. Murphy is the first walk in as the music continues to play on the speakers and the room lights up.

“What is this place?” You ask following in.

“Not sure,” Murphy makes his way down some stairs. You follow him into a bigger room filled with items from before the war. 

“Promised land,” Murphy smiles at you. You walk around inspecting the area and find some packets of food. You quickly rip them open and stuff the cracker in your mouth.

“Murphy,” You catch his attention. He rushes over to you picking up a cracker himself and stuffing it into his mouth as well.

“Care for a drink?” Murphy asks pouring some alcohol into a glass.

“Don’t mind if I do,” You pick up the glass, clinking it to his and taking a sip. 

You and Murphy spend time taking in all that you found and exploring the room, seeing if you can find anything else. “I’m gonna go clean up a bit,” You say looking a for a bathroom.

“Alright,” He says sitting in a chair. 

You finally found a bathroom and start to clean all the dirt off of yourself, “Blake!” You hear Murphy yell.

“Yeah?” You ask making your way back into the main room.

“Look what I found,” Murphy says pointing at the video on the screen.

There was a man sitting in the same room we found ourselves in speaking into a camera. The man looks defeated as he speaks into the camera about someone who got some launch codes. Blaming himself for what had happened. As the video continued the man picks up a gun and offs himself. Not soon after you hear some hissing coming from the opening of the area. 

You quickly make you way up the stairs but weren’t quick enough, “Containment door sealed,” An electronic voice says as you make it to the door.

“I’m sorry Murphy. I tried to stop it,” You say as Murphy tries to shove it open.

“No way. Come on,” Murphy bangs on the door and looks for a way to get it open.

“It’s no use, its a giant metal door,” You say as Murphy leans into the door. You and Murphy make your way back down to the main area as you hear the video continue to play. Two more men had entered the view of the camera talking about letting some woman out name Alie. The men quickly get the dead man out of the place seeing as they didn’t want to be stuck in there with the corpse.   
You notice Murphy find the gun and quickly shove it into his pocket, “What would you need that for?” You ask.

“You never know,” He responds.

“I guess we’re stuck in here,” You sigh.

“We’ll see about that,” Murphy quickly gets up and grabs an object and makes his way to the door. You start to hear banging against the door. Seeing as it was no luck Murphy grabbed another object and banged it against the door.

“Are you gonna help?” Murphy asks after two tries.

“Is it worth it? The door is locked,” You say as you sit on the couch.

“You better thank me when I get us out,” Murphy takes his shirt off and picks up a large beam of some sort and makes his way up the stairs. The banging continues as you sit there questioning why he’s trying.

“Was I right?” You taunt as Murphy comes down and sets the beam down.

“I guess we are stuck,” He says out of breath sitting next to you on the couch.

“How’s your arm?” You ask after a few moments of silence. 

“And you care why? You or the others have never shown any compassion towards me, so why now?” Murphy hisses. 

“Because if we’re gonna be stuck in here together. We might as well look out for each other,” You respond and take his arm into your hands. 

“It’s fine,” He quickly pulls away.

“Come on, John. We need to clean this or it’ll get infected,” You sigh and pull his arm back to you.

“Oh, so we’re on a first-name basis now, Y/N?” He asks as you start to unwrap the cloth on his arm. You glare at him before inspecting his arm.

“You just spent the last 30 minutes banging into that door. I’m sure it hurts. We need to clean the blood up first. I’ll go get a rag,” You say getting up from the couch. You return from the bathroom as you find Murphy stuffing his face once more with crackers.

“If we want to survive down here, we have to ration the food,” You pluck the cracker out of his mouth.

“It’s one cracker,” He takes it back and takes another bite of it. You shake your head as you start to clean his wound up.

“Well, the good thing is, it’s not as bad as it looked,” You say picking up some cloth you found. “Keep this wrapped for a little,” You say as you start to wrap his wrist up. 

“Thanks,” John says softly.

“Oh wow. A thanks from John “cockroach” Murphy himself?” You tease.

“Ok, then I take it back,” He leans back into the couch.

“I’m kidding. You’re welcome,” You get up and heads towards the food again. You pick up another cracker and start to eat again. 

The first month being stuck in a bunker with John Murphy was hard. The two of you felt like it was the worst thing to happen to the two of you. But soon enough you guys had gotten into the routine of eating meals together. You spent time actually getting to know eachother, learning about your lives on the Ark, how you got imprisoned. Although your reason was pretty self-explanatory, you were the sibling to Bellamy Blake and twin to Octavia Blake, your mom broke the one-child rule and had three. 

“So what’s for dinner tonight?” Murphy asks as he makes his way to you in the “kitchen” area.

“Does chicken noodle soup sound good?” You ask.

“Were you hiding that? Because yes,” He stars rapidly looking through the packets of food.

“Well, too bad. Because its beans and rice again tonight,” You respond.

“Oh you are such a tease,” John glares at you.

“I know,” You respond picking up a packet.

“You’re on cooking and cleaning duty tonight for that one,” He mutters.

“I deserve it. Dinner will be ready in 15,” You say as you start to warm the food up. The two of you sit on the couch eating your rice and beans once more.

“God, I’m so sick of this food. I’d rather eat the shit on the Ark than this again,” Murphy sighs.

“Agreed,” You say as you put another spoonful of the food in your mouth. “You know if you weren’t here. I don’t think I’d be as sane as I am right now,” You say.

“Oh, don’t be getting all sentimental and shit on me right now, Y/N,” John responds not even sparing you a glance.

“No really. I think I’d be going completely insane right now. Having someone to talk to even if it’s you, is really keeping me off the edge. Tell me you don’t feel the same way, John,” You explain setting your bowl on the table.

“I guess you’re right. It may have been rough down here at first but after being stuck here with you. I finally understand you,” Murphy responds. 

A few awkward moments of silence had gone by as the two of you finish your meal. Before you know it, John Murphy, the cockroach, the one person you used to absolutely hate, presses his lips to yours. His soft lips catch you by surprise at first before you quickly press your lips back into his.

“Oh, now who’s getting all sentimental?” You tease pulling away, only a few inches away from each other’s faces. 

“Alright, I thought it was worth a try but I guess you still hate me,” He leans back into the couch.

“I don’t hate you, not anymore John Murphy,” You say before kissing him once more.

“Wow, I had never thought Y/N Blake would be the one I’d go for,” John states after pulling away.

“I’d never thought John Murphy would be the one to go for me,” You respond back.

“I guess something good did come out of this after all,” He chuckles. 

“I guess something did,” You say resting your head on his shoulder. 

The next few weeks were much easier than the first month, now that you guys had actually respected each other and in fact, care for each other. You two had spent the week caring for eachother and keeping eachother from going completely insane.

“Hey, John?” You ask as the two of you cuddle on the couch.

“Yeah?” He questions looking down at you.

“Do you think we’re ever gonna get out of here?” You ask.

“I don’t know,” John responds. “But what I do know is that you’re the only person I want to be stuck in here with,” He says. 

“Hey, John?” You ask again after a few moments of silence.

“Yeah?” He responds again as you sit up.

“I--I love you,” You struggle to form the words.

He brushes your face with his hand, “I love you too,” He smiles. He leans up and kisses you before you rest your head back on his chest. You find yourself falling asleep as you listen to the beating of his heart. 

It started to get hard again as the weeks passed by, John started to watch the videos we found over and over. Hoping to find out if there was some way out of here. 

“Are you really watching this shit again? You haven’t stopped for the last week,” You say noticing the video on the screen once more as you come out of the bathroom. 

“Come on Y/N, there’s gotta be something that tells us a way to get out of here. We can’t live here forever, we’re getting low on food,” He responds.

The next few days John continues to watch the videos, over and over again. Driving both of you insane. One day as you were finishing going to the bathroom and come out to find John holding the gun up to his chin in front of the camera.

“Hey! Hey! John!” You rush over to the couch where he’s sitting.

“What?!” He yells with tears filling his eyes. “We’re on our last box of food. We haven’t even gotten close to finding a way out. I can’t live the rest of my days out in here,” He explains. 

“John, Please put the gun down. Please.” You say grasping a part of the gun. After a few moments, he releases the gun and it falls into your hand. You take it and toss it across the room. 

“We’re gonna find a way out of here, okay? I promise. Whatever it takes. If we have to destroy that door we will, okay. We will get out of here,” You explain as John starts to cry grasping his head. 

“John, look at me,” You say and he brings his head up to look at you. “I love you, John Murphy. And I will love you until the end of time,” You speak softly hoping to calm him down.

“I love you too. I love you too,” He mutters to himself as he starts to calm down.

Only a few seconds later you two hear some clanging coming from the direction of the door, “Containment door released,” You hear the electronic voice say.

You and John run up the stairs to the door, still shut. He presses his palms against the door and puts a little pressure against it, opening the door. The light flooded the space as you and John make your way out.

John picks you up and swings you around, “We’re out. 86 days and we’re out!” John says setting you back down.

“I can’t believe it,” You say kissing him. 

“A drone,” John says pulling away and looking up to find a drone in the sky. The drone hovers above us for a few seconds before flying away.

“Come on,” John grasps your hand in his and the two of you follow the drone.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This request turned out to be much longer than I expected, but I really enjoyed writing it. I really hope this is what you were looking for and enjoyed reading it!


End file.
